Original Dilemma
by NinaNun
Summary: THE ORIGINALS FANFIC! Elijah finally found 'the one' who he will love Always and Forever. Hayley is pregnant with the first Original baby and is in love with the babies father's brother. What will happen when Elijah get's daggered and she's left alone with Klaus. This will go on for the entirety of The Originals show. Better than the summary makes it out to be. Might change rating.
1. Chapter 1

_Anyone else think that Elijah and Haylie had a connection in The Originals premier? I don't know maybe they didn't but I think Elijah's hot and I thought they were cute so…_

_This will be slightly AU from the show, because of their relationship, but I will try to make it stick close to the story. So if you haven't seen the premiere don't read this it will have spoilers. Each chapter I'll put which Episode's time line it's in. So this is the first episode of The Originals. _

_I will only write in Elijah's POV when necessary so don't ask otherwise. It is going to be difficult to write from Elijah's ancient confusing 1000 year old mind. I want this to be good so, I'm only going to write it if I think it's good. Any way this will start one day after Haylie was captured by the witches in the Vampire Diaries episode._

* * *

**Haylie's POV**

I woke up, with a splitting headache, and the pillow I was laying on didn't help. I quickly tried to remember where I was. The last thing I remember was; the strange things happening when I was in that swamp. That's when I realized I wasn't laying on a pillow, it was concrete, ice cold concrete. I opened my eyes looking around in a panic if I weren't a werewolf I wouldn't be able to see anything.

It was pitch black, I was in some kind of unfinished basement or cellar, it was tiny and there were dirt piles on either wall. I stood to find a way out of this prison. I don't know who took me but now that I was conscious I sure as hell wasn't staying here. When I stood a door from upstairs opened shining unwelcome light into my sensitive eyes. I covered my and felt vulnerable for a second that wasn't like me what was going on.

I started to feel nauseous as the smell of food came down the stairs with the my captor. "Where am I?" I demanded of the two women standing at the foot of the stairs.  
As they came out from the shadows I noticed it was the sisters who told me about the werewolves.

"Jane-Anne what… what's going on?" I was going to ask why she'd do this but I was the stupid one for trusting her.

"Calm down. We'll tell you all you need to know." Said the woman with the tray.

Her sister with the bandana in her hair stepped forward with a rope in her hand. I quickly scooted to the back wall ready to fight if it came to that. "Don't. We don't want to hurt you but if you don't listen and cooperate that's exactly what will happen."

The nausea started wrack my body now but I stood my ground. "We'll see who gets hurt."

"Please don't turn you'll hurt yourself. I need to tell you something. We're witches and..." Jane-Anne rushed out.

"What'd you do to me?!" They were witches? Why couldn't I turn, what would happen? I bent over and started to wretch on the floor of the basement.

After I finished I felt all the more vulnerable I was actually scared of these women. I knew what witches could do and I felt horrible. I wouldn't admit it to them though I'd stay strong.

"It's not what _we _did. Your hybrid boyfriend is to blame." Sophie said looking at the vomit in disgust.

"Klaus? What do you mean? I have nothing to do with him. If this is about him I could get him for you…"

"That's what we're hoping." Sophie interrupted.

"Witches have many talents, I for one know that you are pregnant with the Hybrid's baby." Jane-Anne said looking into my eyes.

"What do you mean? That's impossible." These women are obviously crazy.

"Apparently not he's a werewolf, you're a werewolf nature has her ways. I did a spell you are definitely pregnant."

I hadn't slept with anyone since Klaus I don't know how but it must be true. I added up the other symptoms I've noticed recently. I've had an irregular period since turning so I didn't think anything of that, but morning sickness, mood swings, cravings.

"You will give birth to The Originals child. That is if he agrees to work with us."

"So what I'm your bait for Klaus to get him to do what you want. No offenses but you're delusional if you think that's going to work. He's a psychopath he won't care." I told them.

"Well for your sake let's hope he does."

They tied my hands behind my back and I cooperated knowing that there was nothing I could do, as more witches came down the stairs with candles. They did multiple "tests" I don't know what the results were. All I could think was even if Klaus doesn't want the baby I can't wait until he gets here so something will happen.

Later the next night I was brought out of my cellar, apparently it was a tomb. We were in a graveyard. Creepy. They didn't tell me why I was being brought out, but I expected the best and the worst thing that could happen. I expected to see Klaus waiting outside but instead I met the face of a man who looked oddly similar.

He didn't look like Klaus in any way but he reminded me of him in the way he carried himself, the way he stood. Although Klaus seemed more unsure most of the time. This man was completely sure of himself and had a beautiful elegance to him. He had short brown hair and was he was handsome in an old fashioned way. When his puzzled look left my stomach and met my face, his dark eyes bore into my soul.

I was confused at the way I felt. I instantly wanted to go to him and have him hold me in his arms. I wanted to cry into his chest and know that everything would be alright. I could smell that he was a vampire and I didn't care, it only made me realize even more how much he could take care of me.

_Where did that come from?_ I looked over at Sophie, I hadn't seen Jane-Anne since yesterday and in the back of my head I wondered where she was, then I looked back at the vampire. I needed to stop acting so weird and be myself. _Say something._ I told myself. "Who the hell are you?"

He stepped towards me with the slightest smile on his face and as an after thought turned to Sophie and said, "I'd like to speak to her. Alone."

Sophie agreed and the man who introduced himself as Klaus's brother, Elijah, led me back into my tomb. He had his hand on the small of my back as we walked down the stairs, but it wasn't in a pushy way more of a gentleman way. Regardless of how light the touch was it felt as if it weighed a ton. The muscles there cringed, in confusion when I really wanted him to hold me in both arms. I shouldn't want his touch, vampires were my mortal enemy, ironic because I'm pregnant with a hybrid.

Elijah didn't think that Klaus would except this, but instead of listening I was more just hearing the beautiful trill of his voice and felt his energy in the air. He was so close to me I could just reach out and touch him. He raised hand to my face and I flinched away, "What're you doing?"

"Give your mind over to me and I'll show you how this could have happened." When I felt both his hands pressed against my face I did just that thinking of how I wanted to give more, if only he'd take it.

He showed me his family a thousand years ago and told me their story. With the sadness in his face I resonated with his story. "Your dad was a dick." I stated, causing that gorgeous smile to appear on his face again. "I'm Haylie." We shook hands and I was fueled by thoughts of him again.

I don't know what was going on with me, it didn't make any sense that I felt this way after just meeting Elijah. I felt so connected to him in some way and in the back of my mind I knew it must be wrong but I couldn't help think it. Every time he smiled it sent a thrill through me and the way he looked right into my eyes. I swore he felt it too.

* * *

**Elijah's POV**

I came to New Orleans to find my brother and start a new life here as a family again. We were happiest in here; if we were going to come together and start anew it must be here. So when I found the city the way it was now I was disgusted. We are vampires I know that we have monstrous tendencies but there is no reason to not try to be human and civil. What Marcel has done to this town is despicable. I was all the more glad we here to set things right.

How dare he kill the woman my brother needed to talk to? Who does he think he is, that was a show of dominance, over an Original? That was not going to turn out well for him. This was our town and I know that Klaus saw it that way as well. He wouldn't be happy that they killed this girl.

The witch who showed me all of this wanted me to talk to the dead woman's sister to find out what this was all about. I obliged gladly I never much cared for witches but this was prison for them and that I would not stand for. The witch brought me to a cemetery, an odd place to congregate I thought. As I was about to cross the gate I felt a pressure surrounding me, suffocating, I couldn't enter.

"It's hallowed ground you have be invited in." In a thousand years how had I never come across this? I've been to cemeteries before as a vampire I guess those hadn't been blessed by witches. She invited me in and I was met by Sophie, the dead woman's sister.

She explained that there was a werewolf girl who Klaus had relations with that she was supposedly pregnant. I didn't waste time pondering it, "That's impossible."

"Bring her out." Sophie called into the distance.

Several more witches walked out in a group with a girl. The witch told me that they did spells/tests to be sure that it was a hybrid baby. Although it was I knew impossible, I could hear a tiny heartbeat coming from her womb it was too fast to be a human fetus. She was pregnant with Klaus's child. This could be it for us, this could be the thing that finally makes Klaus who he is again. He's always wanted family; love always denying himself that he had it right in front of him. But a child he couldn't deny another hybrid that was his own baby.

The mother she would also have a part in this new life of course. I looked at her and met the eyes of a beautiful strong woman; she was obviously scared underneath her tough persona. I admired that she would be so strong and unwavering in a time like this what must she think of caring the world's first Original child. I felt an immediate to connection her, to protect her, care for her, love her. Living as long as I have I believe there is such thing as someone who is meant for you it is rare that people find that someone even rarer for humans. I have been in love with many women and yet I know I have not met "the one" that made me feel that I couldn't live, I couldn't stand to be alive one more minute without her. I believe I have just met that one.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded. I found myself walking towards her, everyone else forgotten. Then I stopped and turned to Sophie.

"I'd like to speak to her. Alone." It wasn't a question.

I guided her into the tomb she came out of. She must have been here for a few days her scent was very strong down here. It made me want to do horrible things to those witches for treating her this way. Her stomach growled as we walked down the stairs. She was hungry, for god sake's were they not even feeding her. I'd fix that, she needed to be taken the utmost care of. She was the mother of the first Original child. What a dilemma I've found myself in. In love with the mother of my brother's baby. Though the way she spoke she regretted sleeping with him. I couldn't imagine if she wanted him, unlike most people in love I wouldn't be happy with just her happiness I wanted her.

* * *

_The next chapter should be up right after this one. The chapter/chapters for episode 2 will be up hopefully late on Tuesday. Tell me what you thought of Elijah's POV._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who checked out my story your all aweome! Thanks to **Lari** and **NotBornButBroken** for reviewing. Thanks to **Aristanae1864, ClanaFan01, Lila Toretto, and NotBornButBroken **for following. Thanks to **ClanaFan01, and pinkdancer45 **for favoriting. _

_To **iheartfillintheblank**- Thanks for the review. Actually I worried that the readers would think it happened to fast. But that's the way I imagined it. I don't plan on them getting together right away but it will be soon. Things will happen faster than normal but also slower than I would like Elijah is a gentleman. I imagined for vampires because their feelings are so much more intense that when you find that one you can't live without it's an immediate thing. With Hayley she thought he was hot and the vibes he was giving is what caused her to feel so strongly so soon._

* * *

**Hayley's POV**

Elijah made plans to get Klaus's help. Unfortunately that wasn't going very well. Sophie explained that if Klaus wouldn't agree she would kill herself therefore killing me. I guess we were connected in some kind of witchy way. Elijah surprised me with the way he reacted to that. He stepped forward as soon as she said that and blurted out that he would kill Marcel if he had to. He said "no one touches the girl" as he left.

He went after his psycho brother leaving me with the witches again. Now that I knew Klaus's story I understood why he acted the way he did. But I was still pissed at him for refusing to help. "Kill her and the baby," were his exact words. How could he say that? I know he doesn't care about me but when he was listening to the baby's heartbeat I thought I saw something in him that had changed. I don't care what I have to do I'm not going to just sit here while they kill me and my baby.

An hour or so later I was surprised to see Elijah again. The witches mainly just leave me down here by myself so we were alone. He had a brown paper bag and two cokes in his hands. "Back so soon, your brother really trusts you if you changed his mind already."

"Unfortunately Klaus has not changed his mind yet but I retrieved the body of Sophie's sister from Marcel. They're going to give me more time…" he trailed off not wanting to finish.

"Postponing my death." I stated simply testing his reaction.

"No. They won't touch you I have to I'll kill all the witches and take Sophie captive until she reverses the spell. I… we can't lose you." He said in a serious tone. "On a lighter note I thought you must be famished. You are eating for two now."

He stared pulling out boxes and real silverware; inside the boxes was wild grain rice, asparagus with some kind of creamy sauce and prime cut steaks. "Damn!" I exclaimed, the food looks delicious. It must have been outrageous in New Orleans to get take out his nice with silverware and at 1AM. I guess when you an Original you can do that though.

Elijah just giggled as I dug into my food. We ate in silence which I was thankful, as I had my mouth stuffed full the entire time. I was thankful that vampires could eat. The food was delicious; I was self-conscious when I noticed Elijah eating like a proper gentleman. I slowed down chewed my food and said, "so… You used to live here like a thousand years ago what was the food like back then. Well not just the food but everything. How has the town changed?" I asked trying to make conversation. The first thing I could think about was the food. Great.

"I have fond memories of the last time I was in New Orleans. It was just me, Klaus and Rebecca and we were happy. The city was beautiful and was just starting up there was no French quarter the city was owned by the French. We ruled the city really we did what we wanted when we wanted but the most important part was that we were together. And yes the food was fantastic." My eyes lit up as he told the story, I thought of the French quarter and all its beauty thinking of all of New Orleans being that way and the way the town must have felt. The ancient rock building pressed side by side, the beautifully decorated marble ceilings, and the antique iron balcony railings.

"I'm not sure if I've ever had French food. What's it like?" I asked putting my fork down I was stuffed and I had emptied my container.

"Oh…" he moaned remembering the taste that made me smile. "You haven't tasted food until you've had true French Cuisine. It's heavenly. I'll have to show you sometime." He promised.

I looked down at my lap with the smile fading. What did he mean by that?

"We'll be seeing each other a lot more now thanks to my niece or nephew." He reached out to place his hand on my stomach. The muscles under his hand clenched at his touch. "And I enjoy your company… I've grown fond of _you_ as a person. I admire your strength and I can see your having a difficult time. When you're in my care I will see that you have everything you could want and/or need."

_God he was so confusing!_ I didn't know if he cared for me like I thought or if it was just that I was important because of the baby, or if he acted this way with everyone maybe that's just the way he is. What would happen after giving birth? That was too far away I couldn't even imagine a day out of here. To think of staying 9 months with the Originals, that was too much to bear. And how did I feel about Klaus? No that wasn't the question, Klaus was purely for pleasure it was a hot night that's for sure but he didn't make me feel the way his brother did with just a look. I wanted to smile at the things he said but I didn't know how he would take so I continued to look down.

Elijah rose with such gracefulness that even Klaus didn't have. "I best be off, Klaus is going to need some convincing." That was it there weren't any goodbyes.

Just be thanking him for the food and he said "my pleasure." What more could I expect, of course I did expect more I wanted more.

* * *

**Elijah's POV**

My brother was so stubborn and emotional. Although he refused to let even himself believe he had feelings for such things like a child or family or love. I knew that it's what he craves most and he thinks he doesn't already have it before him. Now that it was being shoved in his face he still refused to acknowledge it.

I was afraid I was going to have to stoop to his level to get him to understand and trust me and his only heart. I didn't want it to come to that but that is the way Klaus mind worked for some reason. I would not just let him go if that's what it took, that's what I would do for him.

It was a heart wrenching moment for both of us, but it needed to be done. I believe he is opening up to himself again and the concepts I presented of family and love. He agreed to help us and confessed that he wants everything I'm trying to create for us. It was hard for him and I appreciated his honesty. After our scuffle, which could have been much worse but I think Klaus understood why it came to that because he didn't fight back, after I told him how I felt about the way our father treated him I believe he was laughing to hide his tears. But I would accept it I knew that was the best he could do. He was stubborn and hateful but he was my little brother and I'll always save him even from himself.

* * *

**Hayley's POV**

Elijah came to get me telling me that Klaus agreed to help and that we would be staying in and old home of his. Klaus barely had anything to say to me, he was very off to himself since he agreed to this. He didn't have anything to say about our situation, the baby we shared. Elijah thinks he'll come around eventually but I could care less.

Elijah drove us to our temporary home in a sleek black car, I fell asleep in the back seat, even though the ride was maybe 15 minutes it was the most comfortable I've been in days. Once we were there I tried to make the place more homey there was no way I could rest in a dust filled house. As I was cleaning up Elijah came in and it was a little awkward. Knowing my feelings for him and being confused about his for me, on top of that I was now staying in his house not having anything else to do but think about the future. What place did I have in this life of theirs?

Elijah wanted to make sure that I was comfortable in my new home, again is he just this way with everyone or is he really worried about me? "You're the most important person in this family now. You need a good home." He said this looking down almost unsure if he should say it. It was hard to read Elijah but I think I was getting there. I just looked into his eyes when he said this. I was building my confidence if he didn't feel the same way what would it hurt sure it might be a little awkward but as he said I'm the most important person in this family. _This family… my family?_

"So I'm curious in all this time has anyone asked you how you feel?" He asked with a slight smile on his face. He must be making a joke about the situation.

"About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one night stand?" I said with a little attitude.

"About being a mother." He corrected me looking right into my eyes with a pleasant face. That caught me off guard I hadn't really thought about it. Elijah finished removing the cover off the furniture between us. I noticed it was an antique baby crib. We were in the nursery; he must have known when he pointed me to this room. He was so incredibly sweet and gentle; I tried my best to answer his question honestly.

"I… I was abandoned when I was born and… my adoptive parents kicked me out the second I turned into a wolf. So…" That was still a touchy subject with me and I had a hard time revealing it. How could I mother a child when I never had a role model myself. What if I was a bad parent? Did I even want to be a parent? "I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I… I never really had a good one." That was hard to admit to myself even now almost 6 years after my parents kicked me out; I loved them with all of my heart and still do. But the truth is the abandoned me too. I couldn't tell what Elijah was thinking and it shocked me what he said.

"I will always protect you… You have my word on that." My heart dropped into my stomach at the closest thing I would probably get to him sharing his feelings for me. He said this with a slight smile on his face almost as if he was happy to 'protect me' as he put it. Now was my chance I had to say something now, I would be the one to make the first move if he couldn't. He said he admired my strength. He just stayed eyes locked on me trying to show me the depth of his words, waiting for a response.

"And noble Elijah always keeps his word." Klaus interrupted our moment. Not long after that they started talking of business things and I didn't feel welcome any longer.

I was cleaning out my bedroom when my extra sensitive wolf hearing caught Elijah calling out in pain. I dropped the rag I was using to clean the ceiling fan and quickly scurried down the ladder and ran into the nursery. There I found Elijah with a dagger in his chest on the floor and Klaus standing over him.

"What the hell?!" I yelled at Klaus, I knew Elijah wasn't dead but what was he thinking. Why would he do this? Suddenly I was up against the wall with Klaus's hand pressed against my throat.

"Stay out of this. Hayley. I'd hate to hurt you or that pretty baby of ours." He released me and caressed my stomach. I was felt like vomiting at his touch.

"Please." He grabbed my wrist hard and hauled me out of the room.

"Go to your room like a good girl and pretend you didn't see anything." What else could I do? He was stronger than me and it wouldn't help Elijah if I were to try and fight him.

I went to my room and pretended to continue cleaning knowing that he would be listening. Really I was listening to him and making a plan.


End file.
